The Witch Is Dead
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: When she entered the garden she could hear people celebrating something. She ignored it, too caught up in her own thoughts, until she caught the words “dead” and “witch.”


A/N: This was inspired by a movie. I won't tell you what movie until the ending author's note or else you might figure this fic out (well, you might figure it out anyway, even if you have or haven't seen it). If you haven't seen the movie that inspired me to write this, this shouldn't ruin the movie for you.

Warning: Semi-basic draft written at decent time of day in notebook, but typed out, edited, and semi-heavily revised at about 2:30 AM.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked _or the movie that inspired this (which I tell the name at the end).

----

Wanting to distract herself from her bad feelings (though that seemed impossible), Nessa had gone out to the garden.

When she entered the garden she could hear people celebrating something. She ignored it, too caught up in her own thoughts, until she caught the words "dead" and "witch."

_Elphaba. _That was her first thought. Nessa began to feel even more regret, the words from not too long ago replaying in her mind.

Of course, it might've been a celebration of the Witch of the South's death. It seemed unlikely, though. She wasn't hated by all of Oz, but she wasn't loved by them all either.

Curiosity eventually filled Nessa's head and she wheeled (she refused to wear her jeweled shows; they caused too much emotional pain) over to where all the noise was coming from.

At her entrance she expected some sort of negative reaction from the people, but no one noticed her and they carried on with their happy chant/song:

_Ding dong, the witch is dead!_

_Which old witch?_

_The wicked witch!_

_Ding dong!_

_The wicked witch is dead!_

This was definitely about her sister and not the Witch of the South. Nessa was shocked. Elphaba was _dead?_

Nessa just saw there awestruck. She was trying so, so hard not to cry. Her big sister whom had always been there for her, always taken care of her, was _dead._

And the last time Nessa saw her she yelled at Elphaba, acted ungrateful, and wrongfully accused her of things.

It was a terrible, agonizing feeling. Nessa could feel it eating away on the inside, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, it wouldn't leave.

She began to think of all of the ways her sister could've died. The Gale Force could've killed her, or she could've accidently died by trying to escape bounty hunters, or not enough survival supplies…

_Stop thinking about it, _Nessa scolded herself. _If you're that curious, go and ask someone._

She still wasn't sure if she _really _wanted to know, but she plucked up all of the dignity she had and approached the Munchkin closest to her.

"Excuse-" Nessa began, but she couldn't hold her emotions in anymore. She began to cry, and cry, and cry…but the Munchkin lady just ignored her. In fact, she didn't even appear to notice Nessa.

Nessa was so thankful she was at the back of the crowd; she wouldn't have to worry about moving out of the way, and less people would see her (but did it _matter_?).

Through her tears Nessa still caught glimpses of what was going on. She saw the Coroner, a random house in the middle of Center Munch, a human farm girl, Glinda, a parade going on…

The human farm girl appeared to have had something to do with the death of Elphaba. _But she couldn't possibly be a bounty hunter, _Nessa thought. _And bounty hunters usually don't kill. But it could've been for a reason…_

Just then everything stopped, the Munchkins screamed and hid, and there was a big reddish orange puff.

Nessa wiped her eyes, looked up and let out a small shriek of surprise, jumping in her chair and covering her mouth.

_No, it can't be, she's dead, you and her are the only "wicked witches", no, she's dead, she's dead…_Nessa tried to convince herself. _I hope I'm not hallucinating…_

Elphaba had just performed an apparition.

Nessa wanted to apologize to her sister (_or is it a hallucination of my sister? _she wondered). If she apologized, it wouldn't make what she did right but it would show she regretted it and wanted to be friends again with her sister. "Elphaba!" she called out, beginning to rush herself over (avoiding the Munchkins) to her sister, but at the same time her sister demanded, "Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East?"

Nessa stopped in her tracks, once again awestruck and confused. _What? I'm not dead…can't she see me? I'm standing right here!_

"Elphaba!" Nessa cried out once more, wheeling herself towards her sister again.

But Elphaba continued to not even acknowledge Nessa's existence and bicker on with Glinda…about the Witch of the East being dead.

Nessa got her first good look at the fallen house. She saw it earlier but didn't realize it was significant, and had been too upset to realize it had a role in the killing of the "witch". But under the house she noticed two legs sticking out from underneath, clad in black and white striped stockings and wearing ruby shoes…that looked _exactly _like the pair Nessa owned.

She gasped once again as it all began to come back to her, but disbelief struck her harshly. She began backing away, and then tripped over a smallish rock and her wheelchair toppled over, making her fall out of it, hitting the ground.

She remembered it all.

-----

_Nessa thought a walk (well, wheel) around Munchkinland might help take her mind off of things._

_She could honestly say she hated herself right then._

_The wheel was a vain attempt, though; she knew Munchkinland so well that it felt almost automatic when she arrived at Center Munch. _

_Because she hated herself so much she made no effort to avoid the peculiar sequence of a falling house flying towards her._

-----

Nessa propped herself up then pulled off one of her gloves. Her hand was bruised and had some splinters. She pulled off the other glove and that hand was the same as the other.

_No. _

She pushed up her sleeves and saw that her arms were bruised, bloody, and torn.

_No._

She felt around her ribcage and realized part of it was broken, pushing inwards.

_No!_

Feeling her face and examining her clothes, she realized her face was cut and bruised and her clothes had numerous tears.

_NO!_

Checking her pulse, Nessa realized there wasn't one.

Nessa realized she was dead.

-----

A/N: _The Sixth Sense _inspired this :)

_._


End file.
